


I Found

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, fluff babey!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: I found love where it wasn’t supposed to beRight in front of meTalk some sense to me- Amber Run





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> please no one make fun of me for how bad this is

From the earliest he could remember, Pat knew he was gay. It was a simple fact, much like saying he had glasses or had black hair. It was the coming out that had been hard. Living in a small northern town, he’d been practically the only gay kid around, or at least the only out gay kid, so dating was a tricky business. He had never had a “boyfriend” before college, didn’t even have his first kiss with a guy. But moving to New York had changed all of that. For the first time in his life, there were other gay people around him, people who had similar experiences, people who had vastly different ones, of every background immaginable. So it would have been reasonable to assume that by the time fresh faced and bright eyed Brian David Gilbert had rolled into the Polygon office, Pat had a decent grip on his attraction, was a very mature and professional man who would know not to try and date his coworker who was definitely a few years younger than him and had much less experience. Except for the fact that if you did assume such a thing, you’d be wildly incorrect because Pat was foolish and fell in love too easily. 

He tried his best not to feel anything, to squash the growing affection for his coworker, but with every passing day, every passing collaboration, his feelings got stronger and stronger. Cut to a few months later and Pat could proudly call Brian one of his closer friends, someone he relied on, someone who knew a lot about him, and who he knew a lot about in return. Unfortunately, with the knowledge of Brian came knowledge of his roommate Jonah.

Jonah, who had known Brian for years, who lived with him, who was in a band with him, who Pat could clearly see was in love with Brian just as much as he was. And it would have been so much easier if Jonah had been some terrible person, because then Pat could at least have had some justifiable reason for why he hated him. But Jonah was perfect, funny and smart and talented and so very kind, and Pat couldn’t help but want to befriend the guy, which must be illegal, but Pat wouldn’t have cared even if it was. 

So that was how he spent most of his Friday nights, curled up with Zuko on Brian’s couch watching him and Jonah play a video game, or watching Jonah watch Brian play a video game. And truly, Pat felt that he was happy, spending time with these two men. Of course, he subconsciously knew that Jonah was, for all intents and purposes, supposed to be his rival for the affections of a guy he’s been verifiably in love with for months now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care for some unknown reason. Or at least, the reason had been unknown. Because on one relatively uneventful Saturday, all three of them have been laying around, B rate movie playing on the background as they talk about work, their lives, their upcoming plans, when Pat had a goddamn revelation. 

He’d been staring at Jonah for the past hour, watching him talk and laugh, eyes laser focused on Jonah’s fingers as he wrapped his hair around them in what Pat had found to be an idle habit of his, when all of a sudden he realised something. He’s in love with Jonah Scott. Somehow, it didn’t shock him. It flowed easily through his veins, sickly sweet and strong, more of the final click of a puzzle piece than a massive explosion. 

However, it did leave him reeling, and he had to rest his head on the couch because he felt dizzy, and a little bit sick. 

“Pat, hey, you alright? You’re looking a little sick there.” Jonah looked worried, and Brian had paused his game to move closer to him, face twisted into a concerned grimace.   
“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Just need some fresh air, I’ll be right back. Sorry.” Pat stumbled out of the apartment, sinking to the floor in the hallway, head leaning back against the wall because god, wasn’t it just like him to be selfish enough to be in love with not one, but two guys that he was friends with. He was so fucked, he wanted to cry. But he didn’t. Instead, he wiped his face roughly, popped his head inside to make some excuse for going home, and sobbed into his shirtsleeve the entire ride home. 

~~~~

It had been over a week since that realization. Pat hadn’t been able to bring himself to face Jonah again, making excuses to Brian as to why he couldn’t hang out after work, lying through his teeth because he was too afraid to look deeply into what his attraction to Jonah meant. 

At first he had tried to pass it off to himself as misconstrued hatred, trying his best to muster up any negative thoughts he had on Jonah, but he couldn’t come up with anything worse than he hated how he folded his shirts, or how sometimes he wore mismatched socks just for fun. 

Then he tried to convince himself it was just misplaced sexual frustration, but no matter how much porn he watched or which rando from a bar he hooked up with, the only person he could see was Jonah. And god if that wasn’t fucked up, because he could still feel his love for Brian, could still feel how badly he was pining for him. It’s just that now, when he lay awake at night, it wasn’t just Brian he imagined, it was Jonah too. And he was not an emotionally competent enough man to rationalize his way through all of that, so instead he hid. But the worst part about hiding was that, no matter how good you were at it, you couldn’t do it forever. 

~~~~

Pat hadn’t expected Brian to corner him in the elevator after work. He had been putting his earbuds in, ready to dash home and watch old comedy specials until his eyes bled, when all of a sudden a very angry and very terrifying Brian was in front of him, looking equal parts pissed off and hurt. 

“Why have you been avoiding me and Jonah?”  
Pat had to hand it to the kid, he jumped straight to the point, but he would be damned it he didn’t at least try to wiggle out of what was sure to be a very terrible conversation.   
“What - what do you mean? I’ve been really busy lately and I couldn’t stop by, but that doesn’t mean that I-“ he was cut off by the glare Brian gave him, that practically screamed ‘cut the shit Pat and tell the truth.’ Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his frazzled nerves and start again.   
“Ok just… please don’t be mad when I tell you.” He launched into the story, of how he realized he had feelings for Brian, how he knew Jonah had feelings for him too, how he tried his best to stop them, and finally, how he realized he had feelings for Jonah as well. As his story wound down, he expected shouting, a slap to the face maybe, anger or disgust or pure rage. Instead, Brian began to laugh. 

“Oh my goodness, Pat, jesus you do not pick up on cues very well do you?”  
“Wh-what?”  
“I’ve been flirting with you and Jonah for months now. Months! And you’re not alone in this whole ‘blah blah guilt’ business either, just that Jonah had his revelation a few weeks ago. God you two are… you’re so lucky you’re cute.”   
“Wait. What? Are you… Brian this isn’t funny this is serious these are my feelings and-“  
“Oh my god. Pat. Patrick Gill. I really like you. And so does Jonah. This is not a joke, and I think that maybe me and Jonah should take you out on a date tonight, to show you just how serious we both are about this, ok?”  
“O-ok. Ok. Yeah.”   
“Great. Meet us at our place at six.” Brian let his hand brush gently against Pat’s before stepping aside and allowing him to get off at his appropriate floor, leaving him dazed and very confused in the middle of the main floor, head spinning from all that had been said. 

~~~~

It took Pat a whole fifteen minutes to gather up the courage to knock on Brian and Jonah’s apartment door. When he did, Jonah was at the door, looking soft and gentle and Pat wanted to kiss him so much. 

“Wow, Pat you look… uhm. You look really… you look…”  
“I’m sure he looks very cute Jonah but you should probably let him in!” called Brian from the couch, struggling with his second shoe. Pat and Jonah both blushed then, tugging awkwardly at the hems of their shirts. 

“You look really good tonight too.” Pat whispered to Jonah, suddenly shy and extremely self conscious. Jonah turned even brighter red then, smiling from ear to ear as he looked up at Pat through his eyelashes, and for the second time in the span of five minutes Pat wanted so badly to kiss him. It was then Brian bounced up off the couch, and Pat almost had a heart attack because Jesus fuck he was actually going to get to go on a date with these two beautiful people. At a loss for words, Pat tried to stutter through a compliment, but Brian just laughed and called him sweet, before grabbing his hand, then grabbing Jonah’s. It would have been a sweet moment, if Brian hadn’t taken that opportunity to lean over and whisper a practically criminally salacious suggestion for what they do after their dinner date, which subsequently ended up with them being an hour late to their reservations. Although, with the way Brian and Jonah looked all rumpled and tired and kiss swollen, Pat had no complaints to give, and allowed his hand to find Brian’s under the table, knee pressed against Jonah’s as he tried to convey how much he already loved them.


End file.
